Report 1452
Special Report #1452 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: Remiss Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Feb 2016 Furies' Decision: Already reviewed and/or by Ieptix in announce #2589. Problem: Remiss is currently a two-handed blademaster modifier. If not parried, it delivers a non-wounding strike with poisons, followed by a specified affliction 5 seconds later. Each remiss costs 2 power. The blademaster kill, eviscerate requires critical chest wounds and two internal and two physical afflictions. Remiss seems to be intended to assist with eviscerate, but it does not allow for enough affliction stacking to help make it possible. This report attempts to tweak this into an ability more synergistic with eviscerate. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make remiss a one-handed action. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, move the initial poison hit on remiss to hit with the delayed affliction, taking shrugging into account as normal. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to either solution 1 or 2, add a short stun (1.5-2 seconds, as seen fit) with the delayed affliction. Player Comments: ---on 2/19 @ 10:32 writes: One idea I was toying with was solution 2 and adding a short stun on the delayed hit (about 1-1.5 seconds), to at least make timing for it a bit more reasonable for the less savvy of us. I envisioned the scenario to look like this: you would build to critical chest wounds then attempt for two back to back remisses or a combo including a remiss, utilizing poisons to get your internal afflictions. Once remiss hits, go for the eviscerate. Would be a bit of a tight window to strike in without the stun unless you had a timer. But I'm not sure if that stun would make things too much at this time. ---on 2/28 @ 19:41 writes: I've been playing around with blademaster a bit and decided to go ahead and add solution 3, as per my comment above. Right now, blademaster is one of the least viable specializations (although solving the wounding problem and ice delay problem will help it somewhat). Even with the requested changes to warriors in general, I think it's very difficult to achieve critical chest wounds and maintain the afflictions required long enough to achieve an eviscerate. Making remiss the key to eviscerate seems to be the clearest answer to me, and my vision is that solution 1 + 2 + 3 would make it synergize well enough with eviscerate to make it possible. The stun would mean you wouldn't need to set up any special client-side timers just to get your main kill, which helps make the skillset more accessible to less code-savvy players. My vision is that you would get to critical chest wounds, then remiss two separate damaged limbs while envenoming two internal afflictions such as haemophilia and paralysis or vomiting and sickening. If the poisons are not shrugged, then when the delayed affliction hits in 5 seconds, the warrior will see the remiss message and have that short stun window to complete his eviscerate. Keep in mind, performing this strategy can still be pretty iffy since the target is still open to curing chest wounds during the delay period, which means the blademaster would still need to build a bit above the initial critical threshold as well (currently about 3 applies above critical). ---on 2/28 @ 19:50 writes: The problem with eviscerate is that internal afflictions are cured very quickly on purity dust which is on a roughly 1.6 second balance. With warrior balance being usually twice as long as this, it's difficult to envision being able to stack two internal afflictions, as well as two physical afflictions in time for eviscerate (which also requires you to run the race against them curing chest wounds). One thing that was brought up in August is that blademaster is the only specialization with access to the new green lock. While this is true, it requires a nigh unrealistic set of requirements - legtendon x 2 (two legs at critical wounds to activate two mutilates to sprawl), damagedthroat (heavy head wounds to activate damagedthroat), Septicwound (heavy gut wounds to activate anorexia), asthma (not deliverable via wounds, but can be delivered via chansu poison at this time) and slickness (senso poison). In a 1v1 scenario on an opponent that's curing, you won't even achieve half of this, if even that. ---on 3/2 @ 05:28 writes: Solution 3